


The Witching Hour

by flyingfishflops



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Strange time stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishflops/pseuds/flyingfishflops
Summary: "People commonly clash on the subject of The Witching Hour. Some say midnight, others say three AM. It’s not. Not exactly, anyway. There is no specific time; it's not even an hour really."





	

People commonly clash on the subject of The Witching Hour. Some say midnight, others say three AM. It’s not. Not exactly, anyway. There is no specific time; it's not even an hour really.

 

Usually it starts around one AM. Particularly if a friend’s over, and you’ve been talking for hours. “ _What’s the time?”_ one of you will ask. _“One AM”_ the other will reply immediately, not looking at a watch or a phone- simply filled with the strange certainty that it is so.

 

Things stir at certain times. _They_ stir at certain times. Midsummer. Solaces. The night before a full moon. A full moon is a thing of cold, beautiful light, much like fae themselves, but the night before is a thing of confusion and chaos. Something In Between.

 

If you’re unlucky to be awake when these moments correlate, feign sleep once you see strange, brief lights that flicker on your walls briefly, like shooting stars. Spirits are the first sign. _Did you forget to re-do your salt and iron again?_ Something brushes your skin gently, just enough for you to think you felt something. But it can’t be a ghost. The Gentry, sure, but you’ve lived in this dorm for years and years _(How?)_ and surely you’d know if it were haunted by now _You’re only meant to be here for four years!_ A force pulls on the brace in your mouth and you _Know_ it’s not the Good Neighbours but are you sure? For what you’ve learnt in your many years _(two it’s only two not many only two)_ is not to trust them to be consistent. Are braces even iron?

 

They say time goes strange during these In Between days, and despite everything you know of Elsewhere Univercity, you refuse to believe time can mess up _(you’ve been here longer than you should)_ because where would that leave us? Half-whispered rumors say never to open your eyes once you feel the warning signs in the night, lest the strange net of time ensnare you. The whisperers give you strange looks as you laugh it off, saying time is a set thing _(none of these people started in the same year as you but they’re your age where are your friends where did they go)_ and nothing could change it.

 

The creatures that come on these times are stronger than grains of salt, the unanimous belief is.

_(a strange dark shape in the ever deepening blackness-)_ If you feel Their touch, do not flinch away for fear of offence _(-a pulse racing far too fast-)_ nor open your eyes for fear of seeing what was not meant to have been seen. _-eyes meeting yours and you freeze-_ Leave extra offerings  on the inbetween days and you might be safe- _(you forgot the cream you forgot the cream you forgot the cream)_ -if you’re lucky. Do not acknowledge Them, _(A noise escaped your throat, like a mouse getting caught in the jaws of a cat)_ because if you do… well. You may find witching hour can last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else ever had those moments at a sleepover when you've decided you're both going to sleep and you feel like there's something there? 
> 
> It's weird. that's what gave me the inspiration for this. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
